Alicia Thompson
Alicia Danica Thompson is a character used by Lowri in World 5: The Formula. She is 13 years old and is the niece of main character Sapphire Onyx Thompson and older sister of Ellis Thompson. She has the ability of Animation/Inanimation, gained artificially through the formula. Appearance Alicia is slight, short and slim. She has dark blue eyes which she inherited from her father and which are similar to her aunt's and cousin's. Her hair is pale blonde and at shoulder length. Personality Alicia was originally very sweet, innocent and trusting, and she can sometimes still be like this. She led a very sheltered life before manifestation, and is still to some degree adapting to what she's done, what she can do and how her life is changing. However, she has a serious and dark side, which should not be crossed. She is very protective of Ellis. Home Alicia originally lived with her brother and parents in a large, modern house in the suburbs of Chicago. This house was brick-built and had 3 stories, as well as an attached garage and a neat garden.They both left this home shortly after manifestation, moving to live with Sapphire. Because of this, she and Ellis lived and hid under aliases in a series of apartments through out the country for roughly a year. Sapphire eventually settled down and left hiding, buying an apartment in New York city. The 3 have since moved again, to Los Angeles, after that apartment was destroyed, but they are likely to remain permanently in this new home. Ability Alicia's ability, bought for her by her father from Pinehearst, is the ability to control life and capacity of movement. So far she has used it to kill, originally accidentally and subsequently deliberately in self-defence and protecting her brother. She has also animated several objects, including a gun and a piece of machinery, and has inanimated these. She normally uses them to create distractions or to destroy things. In addition to this, her mind is also protected from telepathic intrusion by a mental shield formed by a man named John who is also fighting Pinehearst. Family *Father - Robert Thompson *Mother - Marie Thompson *Younger brother - Ellis Thompson *Aunts - Louise Thompson, Emma Thompson *Uncle - Joshua Thompson *Adoptive aunt/unoffical adoptive mother - Sapphire Thompson *Cousins - Sable Petrelli, Taylor Petrelli RP History Alicia had a fairly normal childhood, growing up in a rich family in Chicago. Shortly after the formula's release, her father chose to purchase it both for himself and for his two children. It was not explained to them what the formula would do, instead claiming it was like a kind of vaccine. The next day, Alicia pushed away one of Ellis' friends when he was annoying her, but her ability manifested and the boy dropped dead. She immediately panicked. Ellis showed her his own unnatural recent ability, and she persuaded him to flee with her before the family discovered they were both freaks. They ran to Sapphire, hoping she would help them since she was the family's black sheep. Sapphire did so, taking them in and effectively stealing them from their parents when she learned what had happened. When Alicia learned about Pinehearst and that Sapphire was already fighting them, she insisted that she and Ellis join. When Sapphire was first captured by Pinehearst, Alicia was one of those who helped her escape. During the raid, she and Pippa Millbrook were separated from the group and ran into an ambush. They attempted to fight but the marines seemed equipped to deal with their abilities. Alicia found herself helpless with a gun held to the back of her head. However, she unknowingly activated another aspect of her ability, animating the gun and forcing the barrel to spin around, so that it was the marine who was shot when he fired. The raid was afterwards successful, and Alicia has since helped to fight off several other groups and participated in many raids, often using this newer aspect of her ability to provide a distraction. During one raid alone, Alicia and her brother Ellis were both captured. However, she identified their captor as their uncle Joshua, and he chose to return them to their parents in Chicago instead of letting them be imprisoned. They then remained in Chicago, unable to escape, for a fortnight, until Alicia caused a distraction by stabbing their father in the base of the neck. Before then, Robert had also mentioned to her that Sapphire was not his biological sister but adopted, and when they returned Alicia informed her of this. Strengths & Weaknesses Alicia is very easy to underestimate, and her ability means she can overcome almost anyone once she is close enough to get contact. She can also use this ability on objects, meaning she can create things to defend her, and turn someone's weapon against them. She's also friendly and can easily make people like and trust her. She seems a lot more innocent than she is. However, she's still very young and naive, and has been very sheltered. In a lot of cases she still struggles with guilt over what her ability can do. She's also physically weak and has little fighting skill or experience. Etymology Alicia is a Germanic and French name which means "of noble kind" or "of noble sort". Her middle name, Danica, is a Slavonic name which means "morning star". Her surname is English and means, quite simply, "son of Thomas". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.